Consequences
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: El amor puede ser dulce, juvenil, genial pero también puede ser tonto, oscuro y barato. Y todo eso trae consecuencias. AU


Summary: El amor puede ser dulce, juvenil, genial pero también puede ser tonto, oscuro y barato. Y todo eso trae consecuencias. ||AU||

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Marinette y Adrien no fueron compañeros de salón, por lo que nunca se han visto. Quise intentar describir una relación toxica en base a la canción Consequences de Camila Cabello.

¡Ahora a leer!

 ** _Consequences._**

 _"Amarte fue juvenil, y salvaje y gratis._

 _Amarte era genial y caliente y dulce" – Camila Cabello_

 **1.-**

Las telas estaban esparcidas en todo el lugar, todo sucio, roto, completamente destrozado y sabia perfectamente quien había sido el responsable, después de todo aquella persona había dejado sus gafas rotas en el suelo como símbolo de que había estado allí.

Se sentía insegura en su propio hogar por culpa de su toxico "exnovio", no quería admitirlo, pero lo entendía, entendía que tuviera celos de su actual pareja, es más hasta ella creía que era una locura.

Se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer y levantó los retazos del vestido de novia que había estado confeccionando hace un par de semanas, todo estaba arruinado.

La chica de cabello azul suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si todo había sido culpa de ella, era como si el karma la estuviera golpeando con todo lo que tenía.

Debió haber escuchado a Alya cuando le decía que esa relación toxica no la llevaría a ningun lado, pero ella era terca, era estúpida, no quería aceptar que la decisión que había tomado era la incorrecta, pero es que en ese momento en donde creyó que todo era maravilloso la decisión de estar con el había sido la más brillante del mundo.

Aquel drama del cual ella era protagonista había comenzado hace cuatro años, cuando ella era más joven, una simple estudiante de diseño con millones de aspiraciones y expectativas para poder triunfar en la industria de la moda, donde el lema era atacar o ser atacada.

Lo había visto en el primer desfile de primavera cuando todos los "amateur" debían mostrar su talento natural, con su vestimenta formal, su rostro serio, sus gafas de marco negro y su cabello rubio ceniza desde lejos se veía como uno de los nuevos estudiantes, se acercó con lentitud para darle la bienvenida, pero mientras más se acercaba para ir a saludarlo su corazón se comenzó a acelerar rápidamente.

Era el famoso Gabriel Agreste.

Parecía estúpida intentando tener una conversación con él porque lo único que hacia era tartamudear palabras inentendibles, pero el fue paciente, le habló sobre la industria durante toda la presentación, le comentó respecto a los pro y contra de una mala tela en la pasarela y cuando el show terminó la invitó a comer.

En ese momento todo había sido genial, todo marchaba bien, conversaciones normales como si fueran colegas pero poco a poco todo fue mejorando, ya no se llamaban por los apellidos, al contrario se hablaban por los nombres y con un código que solo ellos conocían.

Ella en ese entonces tenía veintitrés años y tenia un aura brillante que iluminaria hasta el propio sol.

Él tenia cuarenta y seis años y una forma de hablar que cautivaría al mismo demonio.

La diferencia de edad era gigantesca, pero a simple vista nadie la notaria porque el Agreste era un galán que provocaría el suspiro de cualquier muchacha, incluida Marinette.

Nunca creyó que le llamaría la atención una persona mayor, si bien todo era secreto no había titulo en su relación, ellos simplemente comían, bebían algo o hablaban respecto a diseño.

El adulto la hacia sentir en casa, segura, en un lugar estable que podía darle una mano amiga cuando la necesitara, pues solo eran eso, amigos.

Ese título cambió cuando luego de una noche de copas él la besó, y a su vez la chica le correspondió aquel acto de valentía.

Ahora no solo eran amigos, eran íntimos, en secreto se encontraban para que los paparazzi jamás notaran que Agreste estaba con una joven alumna de diseño, una alumna bastante buena e inteligente que además estaba becada en la universidad.

Amarlo había sido juvenil, salvaje y gratis, una experiencia nueva, genial, caliente y dulce, y estaba más que segura que nada arruinaría eso.

Que errada estaba.

Primero fueron los comentarios respecto a su vestimenta, luego los comentarios despectivos respecto a sus amigos varones y que todos los chicos que Marinette conocía intentaban ligársela por culpa de la vestimenta que tenía, Gabriel parecía estar al tanto de donde estaba Marinette y con quien se encontraría.

Y eso era un poco reconfortante, pero a la vez aterrador.

― No le tomes tanta importancia, él me hace sentir segura ― Le comentaba a Alya, la cual estaba enterada de todo. ― Con todo lo que sucede de noche, él me hace sentir bien

La chica seguía creyendo que todo era normal, que esos comentarios despectivos que la hacían pensar durante todo el día eran buenos, que la harían mejorar como persona, ella seguía creyendo que llamarla "Suya" de una manera tosca y de propiedad estaba bien, seguía creyendo que cada vez que él debía irse antes de que amaneciera era para que nadie lo viera.

Ella creía que todo seguía bien, porque amarlo seguía siendo caliente, genial y salvaje, pero comenzaba a volverse todo más oscuro, incomodo y superficial.

Aquellas antiguas conversaciones que duraban horas se habían vuelto palabras incomodas que nunca llegaban a algún sitio, cuando ella quería visitarlo él se negaba y cuando preguntaba respecto a su vida evitaba hablar.

Era tan obvio, pero ella había sido estúpida.

Cuando lo vio de mano de una mujer rubia, alta, de ojos azules que tenia la misma edad de Gabriel todo comenzó a ser extremadamente obvio y su paciencia se fue por la borda, él negaba seguir casado y a cada minuto le reclamaba a la Jover diseñadora que esa mujer no era nada.

Le reclamó que eran problemas de confianza, que ella realmente no lo amaba, que dudaba de él y que todo era su culpa.

Y ella quedo como la mala de la película.

Debió notar las alarmas cuando había sido obvio, debió escuchar a sus amigas, debió escucharse a si misma.

Amarlo había sido como un rayo de sol, pero se había ido, todo era un diluvio, una neblina y ella no quería salir de casa.

Lo único que hacia era bajar de peso y sentirse culpable por algo que realmente ella no quería que pasara, ella no sabia que Gabriel era casado, ese hombre jamás se lo dijo, de lo que era culpable era de amarlo de creer que él era su vida y que realmente estaban conectados cuando nunca lo fue así.

Y se dio cuenta que amarlo había sido estúpido, oscuro, y barato, que había perdido más de lo que había ganado.

No sacaba nada con seguir llorando, pero amarlo había tenido consecuencias, consecuencias como las que estaba viendo en ese minuto.

Su estudio destrozado por un ataque de celos de un hombre mayor solo porque su ex sale con alguien más.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y se levantó del suelo rápidamente solo para ver que su novio estaba sorprendido y a la vez preocupado al verla con el rostro envuelto en llanto, Marinette corrió hacia sus brazos y se dejó abrazar, se permitió llorar.

Porque él no era como Gabriel, porque todo lo que Gabriel la hizo sentir fue una ilusión, una mentira, una vil porquería.

― ¿Estas bien?

La pregunta de su novio la hizo soltar un hipo ahogado, nada estaba bien porque ella estaba ocultando todo lo que había sucedido, porque nadie más que Alya sabia cuando había sufrido y cuanto sufría en el presente.

― No.

¿Qué podría decirle?

Le hubiera gustado conocer a Adrien mucho antes de conocer a su padre, pero el destino es una mierda, le hubiera gustado conocer a Adrien cuando estaba mucho más viva y cuando no tenia miedo de dejar la puerta abierta.

― ¿Me dirás quién te hace daño? ― Preguntó acariciándole el cabello sabiendo la respuesta.

Si le comentaba todo quizás él la dejaría, porque ella se sentía una persona desechable, alguien que no es digna de ser amada.

Amar a Adrien era hermoso, genuino, vivo, amarlo era especial, divertido, intenso.

Adrien Agreste no tenía la culpa de tener al padre que tenía, mas no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera.

Quizás era momento de contarle todo, después de todo amar a Gabriel había traído consecuencias.

 _Nota de la escritora:_

 _Ultimamente no he estado muy inspirada y quiero escribir historias respecto a canciones, lamento haber puesto a Gabriel como alguien manipulador (O al menos intentarlo), quiero escribir varios Fics de diversos fandoms pero la inspiración no llega._

 _La canción es Consequences de Camila Cabello, porque su disco es pura vida, puro amor y se me cola en el corazón._

 _Cualquier pregunta, duda, consulta o mensajito, déjelo me encanta responderlos._

 _Con amor Gwen, well. Me cambiaré el nombre de Usser asi que desde hoy soy HollyBlue (A menos de que me arrepienta)_


End file.
